Summertime Sadness
by Stephholby24
Summary: Based on the recent spoilers 'The Kick Inside' and Contra mundum
1. Chapter 1

**Summertime Sadness**

**Based on the recent spoilers**

"**A Kick Inside" and "Contra Mundum"**

Today's the day, the day of my 20 week scan, the day we see our precious baby safely moving around inside my womb, growing into a perfect little human being. To say I was excited to see my baby was an understatement, I was over joyed at the very thought of seeing my child in a matter of hours.

The day started off how it usually did, I woke to the dreadful morning sickness that I had grew used to over the past few months, took a shower, had breakfast and made my way to Holby city general for a fun filled day on Darwin with my baby's father, our bubbly friend and Elliot. As I walked onto the ward I saw Jonny sitting at the nurses station, he must have caught a glimpse of me in the corner of his eyes and looked up towards me and smiled, almost glowing as he knew today was the day we would see our baby, he then stood up an followed me to my office,  
"Morning Jac! Are you ready for today?" He said trying to seek eye contact, I looked up, I couldn't show him how excited I was to see our little baby, but something came over me, I couldn't stop smiling, "Morning Jonny, Yes im ready, we need to go up about 12? Now I have to go, some of us have work to do" I replied trying to keep myself busy.

After Jonny left the room, I sat in silence for a while, I had a strange feeling overcome me, a feeling that I couldn't describe, I put it down to being tired and constantly sick and thought nothing else of it, then a weird sensation stretched across my abdomen, as though it was my baby moving around, was this the first of many kicks and little movements that I was going to experience over the next four months. A few moments later it happened again, I had felt my baby move for the first time. I made my way over to the door of my office, hoping that I could see Jonny so he could share this precious moment with me, I then saw him walking towards the ward, "Jonny… come here!" he looked at me, wondering why I was summoning him to the office, "Is everything ok Jac, the baby is ok isn't it?" he fumbled as he entered the office, I then placed his hand on my tiny bump and waited for a moment, hoping that the baby would move again, suddenly it happened again, we both felt our baby kick, Jonny gasped as he looked at me, "Was that … our baby?" he said looking into my eyes for confirmation with tears forming in his eye, I simply replied by nodding.

A few hours later I sat at the nurses station with my hand resting on my bump, the ward was strangely quiet, the time seemed to go by so slowly that I found myself staring at the clock, almost impatient to go and see my baby, the thought of having the wait a whole hour until our appointment seemed a lifetime away. The silence was soon broken by the piercing sound of the phone ringing, "Hello, Darwin, Jac Naylor speaking" I answered wondering who would be calling the ward, "Hello Ms Naylor, it's Jean from maternity, we have an appointment slot free for 10 minutes time if you would like to come early? I know how busy you can be my dear!" said the voice on the other end of the phone, my min went into overdrive, suddenly me and jonny were about the see our baby quicker than we both had thought, "Erm yes, I erm, we will make our way now, thank you" I replied a little tongue tied. I needed to find Jonny, I shuffled around the ward hoping to find his wondering around somewhere, he was no were to be seen, then as I walked past the locker room, I saw his curly brown hair as he sat on the metal bench, I opened the door slowly, spotting that he was looking at a picture he got from our last scan, a picture of our baby. Suddenly the door made a loud creeking sound, he looked up, a little startled, "It's time!" I said, he stood up, now looking confused as he walked towards the door, "It can be, the appointments not for another half hour or so" he said as we walked up the ward towards the lift, "Maternity called saying they had an early appointment so I took it!" I said to him.

As we reached the maternity ward, the waiting room was empty, similar to how Darwin was, there at the desk sat the midwife that had made the call, "Hello my dear, is it Jac Naylor?" the midwife said as she stood up to greet us, "Yes it is, I have my 20 weeks scan today!" I replied. She then quickly looked on the computer and sent us on our way to the waiting area, "Your next my dear, shouldn't be too long" the midwife said as we sat down. The next few moments seemed to drag by, it seemed as though we had sat there for hours, "Jac Naylor!" a voice said echoing across the almost empty NHS waiting area, we both stood up and held each others hand and made our way In to the ultrasound room. As we entered the room, the sonographer shut the door after us and walked over to the machine, I lay down on the bed next to the machine and lifted up my baggy scubs top, Jonny sat down next to me resting his hands next to mine on the bed, the sonographer then shook the bottle of gel and started to squeeze it onto my pale abdomen, "This maybe a bit cold my dear" she said as she squeezed the gel all over, as she did so my body shivered as the cold liquid hit my skin, she then moved the probe over my stomach to find a picture of our little baby that we created, then on the screen came the picture we were waiting to see, our baby, perfect in every way. A few moments later there was an eerie silence in the room as the sonographer looked at the screen, I started to panic, the air turned cold and filled with worry, "Ill be back in a moment I need to get a second opinion, excuse me" the sonographer said as she exited the room, I turned to Jonny for the reassurance that I needed, but as I did so I saw the panic in his eyes, though he wasn't showing it. A few moments later the sonographer returned with another much older male doctor, they both stared at the screen at my baby as it moved around slowly, they then listened to the baby's heartbeat, it sounded strange as though it was beating irregularly, "There's something wrong? Isn't there, what's wrong with my baby tell me!" I demanded, fighting back the tears as I feared for the little life inside of me.

"We've found a complication with your baby's heart, it seems not to be functioning as well as we would expect at this stage in pregnancy…" the doctor said sitting on the edge of the bed, "Of course we would have to do some tests but it's not looking good I'm afraid" he added.

Me and Jonny with stunned as we heard that our baby had a heart complication, we sat there in complete shock, speechless…..

To be continued

**Please R and R xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summertime Sadness part 2…**

**Continued …**

"_We've found a complication with your baby's heart, it seems to not be functioning as well as we would expect at this stage in the pregnancy…" The doctor said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Of course we would have to do some tests before we are definite, but it's not looking good I'm afraid" Me and Jonny were stunned as we heard that our baby had a heart complication…._

… A few moments went by before we had both managed to pluck up the courage to say anything, "Wha what do you suggest happens next then?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer but felt that I should ask, the doctor took a long pause before answering my question, "As I said we shall do more scans and tests, but I would suggest a termination of the pregnancy" He finally answered, with the words I dreaded to hear. Those words echoed in my mind, I felt so helpless, alone and scared of the prospect of having to terminate my baby, "I I can't, I can't terminate my baby, im not killing my baby!" I explained with tears rolling down my cheeks as I looked at the doctor before turning to Jonny, who was resting his head in his hands, I knew he was crying but tried not to show it, he then stood up and wiped away his tears and took a deep breath, "If we were to refuse the termination, what will the baby's chances of survival be?" He said breaking the silence, "As we found on the scan the baby has a congenital heart defect, a fairly severe heart defect, we would monitor the baby very closely, by doing weekly scans and perform multiple echocardiograms with the paediatric cardiologist,of the baby's heart leading up to the birth and asses the baby as soon as it is born, we would also suggest possibly delivering the baby as early as 35 weeks!" the doctor explained as we both sat there trying to register what he was telling us. I turned to Jonny, praying he would say something, protest at the suggestion of a termination, he then looked into my eyes, "I am not aborting this baby!" I said quietly as I tried not to cry, I then turned to the doctor and the sonographer, "I don't want the termination, I cannot let my baby die without giving him or her the chance of life!, I'll take the chance!" I said as I wiped the gel off of my abdomen and pulling my scrubs top down covering my bump, "Ok Ms Naylor we will organise everything and send you appointments in the mail" the doctor said as he turned to leave the room, "I want Mr Thompson to take over the treatment!" I demanded before he left the room, "Ok Ms Naylor and ill need to make you an appointment with paediatric cardiologist to keep a close eye on baby's heart" he said as he left the room.

As we were making our way back to the ward, all I could think about was our baby and the difficult decisions we had to make, decisions no parents or expectant parents should ever have to make about their children, the walk seemed to take longer than usual, Jonny held on to my hand ever so tightly as if to say, _I'm here for you no matter what… _

When we walked onto the still strangely quiet ward, I made my way to my office, Jonny followed quickly behind, wanting to make sure I was ok, when truthfully I wasn't, I was devastated, we both were, terrified of how to handle this terrible news together, I couldn't help but think, _this was all my fault, my baby has complication because of me, acting as though I didn't care about it, my fault for having endometriosis, my fault for only having one kidney, my FAULT for not even knowing if there was history of congenital heart defects in my family history_… Jonny closed the door gently behind him and came up behind me as I leant against the window Payne staring out of the window, praying for this whole situation to be a horrible dream, and that I would soon wake up and everything would be ok, our baby would be healthy with nothing possibly wrong with them. As Jonny placed his hands around my waist I turned around, collapsing into his arms, as I felt weak, distraught and vulnerable, by this point we were both crying uncontrollably as we shared this tender moment, "Jonny, I don't know what to do, what have I done to deserve this, its my fault…" I said as I sobbed hysterically into his warm chest, before he interrupted me, "Jac, listen to me, this is not your fault!, I am here for you, we are going to do this we are going to come through this … together, I love you and I love our baby whatever the problem is, don't go blaming yourself" Jonny said giving me some reassurance that I needed, "I don't think I can do this, I'm not strong enough, I'm scared, I'm scared that you are going to leave me, like everyone else did…" I said pausing as I couldn't physically say anything else, as I felt so weak and drained. Jonny then lead me over to my desk and sat me down onto my chair, and knelt down in front of me, "Jac…" he paused, as his eyes slowly filled up with tears, he cleared his throat and continued, looking at me directly into my eyes, "… I will never leave you, or leave our baby, I love you both so much, I couldn't imagine my life without you, and you are the strongest person I know, if anyone can do it, if anyone can care and love a baby, then you can 10 times over, I am here every step of the way and im not going anywhere! You got that Naylor?" he said as the tears flowed freely down his face, he then leant in and hugged me tightly, I felt safe in his arms and hoped that he would never let me go. "Right lets get cleaned up and carry on with our day, our baby is fine ok, perfect in fact!" Jonny said passing me a tissue, I took a deep breath and shook my body and headed towards the door, "I need to find Sacha, he needs to know, I want him to know!, you should find Mo, let her know, she's your friend, she's our friend!" I said quietly, giving out a small false smile towards Jonny. As we walked onto the ward, Eliot, Mo and Sacha, who must have been helping on a case on the ward, sensed something was wrong, as our eyes were red and puffy, as we approached the trio, they all simultaneously turned to face us, expecting us the tell them about our scan, "Well… How's Janny baby?" Mo asked, soon after realising that what we were about to tell them wasn't good news, I looked towards Jonny, hoping that he would explain that our unborn baby has a congenital heart defect, a fairly severe heart defect, I placed my hand over my bump, suddenly after a few moment's Jonny spoke out, breaking the silence, "Erm, it's not good news, erm,…" Jonny said as he could feel himself about to cry again, "Jonny mac what's happened, you're worrying me now? The baby's ok right, it has to be?" Mo asked slightly worrying as she saw her best friend begin to break down in front of her, she then turned to face me, and then swiftly back to Jonny, "… the sonographer and consultant found a complication with the baby… erm that baby has a severe congenital heart defect… the heart isn't functioning as it should be for 20 weeks gestation, there's a slight abnormality as the heart is beating" Jonny finished as he broke down in floods of tears, as I saw him almost collapse into Mo's arms, I started to cry as the words echoed around in my mind again, Sacha quickly came over as he saw me go limp as my hand dropped off of my bump….

**Ok so I have decided I'm going to continue this as a story, its taking longer than I thought it would be. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Please R and R xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

… _the sonographer and consultant found a complication with the baby, erm… that the baby has a severe congenital heart defect … the heart isn't functioning as it should be for 20 weeks gestation, there's a slight abnormality as the heart is beating" Jonny finished as he broke down in floods of tears, as I saw him almost collapse into Mo's arms, I started to cry as the words echoed around in my mind again and Sacha quickly came over as he saw me go limp as my hand fell off of my bump…_

The next thing I know I'm waking up in a side room on Darwin, surrounded by echoing voices and blurred figures spread out around my bedside, I couldn't quite make out what happened, was this all a dream and I was waking up from it all, feeling confused and disorientated or had I collapsed, exhausted from the day I was having, physically and mentally weak after the awful news, that myself and my baby's father, Jonny had not long received, I'm not entirely sure but I knew I had the best people around me to help pull me through this and they were my best friends and boyfriend, my family. As I came around, more aware of my surroundings, I hears Jonny fluttering around, asking for every test in the book to be done, asking for Mr T and the paediatric cardiologist to make sure everything was ok, then Eliot telling him to calm down, everything is sorted, try not to panic, "…Jonny…!" I finally said using up most of my energy, he quickly ran over, grabbing my hand as soon as he got to my side, "Jac, thank goodness you're ok, don't you ever do that to me again, I can't lose you!" he said with panic and worry in his voice. I lay there, staring into his eyes, which were red and puffy, from all the crying that he had done, "I love you!" I said very quietly, I then began to feel light headed, I tried to sit up, but as I did so, It felt as though someone was pushing me back down, as my head hit the pillow the room began spinning, " I-I-I feel…!" I said slightly panicking before blacking out, Sacha and Eliot began to rush around me putting IV lines in and pushing fluids, "She's severely dehydrated, push more fluid, page the on call paeds cardiologist and Mr T, book an emergency ultrasound quick!" Eliot called out to Mo , who quickly organised the multiple tests as Eliot and continued pushing the fluids in, a short while later I came around feeling weak, exhausted and vulnerable, I then heard Jonny and Eliot speaking beside me, "Has she eaten or drank anything today Jonny? Has she taken her Endometriosis pain killers?" Eliot asked as Jonny stood there, looking panicky, "Yes she had some toast this morning but she picked at it, she had a sip of water as well, I can't remember if she did take her pills, I just can't!" Jonny replied, I turned around to face the pair who stood there, still discussing what the cause of my collapse was, "Shh you two I'm trying to rest!" I said trying to grab their attention, they both looked over with a look of relief on their faces, "Jac, what happened? How do you feel?..."Jonny said throwing questions left right and centre, "I- I feel ok now, I'm just exhausted!" I replied, Eliot then sat down on the chair beside the bed and looked into my eyes, "Jac, you are very dehydrated, how much fluids have you drank today?" He asked, with a sound of concern in his voice, "I had some water this morning, before I came in" I replied. Eliot was looking confused, as though he didn't know what was happening, "Right, Jac I've ordered some test's Mr T and the on call paeds cardiologist are on their way down to check the baby over, I'm keeping you in overnight for observation!" Eliot said as he walked round to the end of my bed to jot something down in my notes.

A few minutes later, Mr T and the cardiologist emerged into the already cramped side room, "Ah Mr T, Jac was admitted after collapsing 20 minutes ago, when she regained consciousness, she collapsed a second time, we've pushed fluids, and requested an emergency ultrasound to be performed, do you wish to do that?" Eliot asked Mr T who was also looking through Jac's notes, "Y-Yes ill do that…" he then turned to the cardiologist, "We need an echocardiogram and a detailed scan of baby" the cardiologist nodded and went to fetch the equipment that she needed to perform the echocardiogram. Mr T then turned to face me, "Right Jac, it says they found an abnormality on your 20 weeks scan, a congenital heart defect, did they say what type of congenital heart defect it was?" He asked me, intrigued at the notes, "Erm no they just said it was a severe congenital defect, and they recommended a termination of the pregnancy!" I explained, the cardiologist then returned to the room, pulling along the equipment that she needed, "Ok im going to do the ultrasound first then we will do the echo, ok" Mr T said to her as he set up the ultrasound machine, I turned to Jonny who was stood the other side of my bed, biting his nails, I held out my hand, as I knew we were both going to need each other during the next few tough moments, "It's ok Jonny, we can do this" I said trying to reassure him as he looked nervous as to what the results were going to be.

Mr T then started the ultrasound, firstly squeezing the cold Gel onto my pale abdomen, he then moved the probe around to find the baby, as soon as he found the picture of our precious baby, he looked for the heart, he paused the screen and took a picture and checked the size and shape of the heart, he then pointed to the screen, to show the cardiologist the heart. These next few moments felt like a lifetime, the eerie silence that had filled the room not so long ago had returned, but I trusted them, I trusted Mr T's judgement.  
"Right, there's baby's heart, it's a little on the small side for 20 weeks, ok let's do the foetal echocardiogram and find out what sort of defect it is!" He said closing the screen and wiping the gel from my stomach. The cardiologist then set up the colour scanning machine, she then moved the probe across my stomach, searching for my babies heart, me and Jonny sat there staring at the screen, searching for any problems, the cardiologist then found the baby's heart and looked closely to see how the blood was pumping. Mr T then looked at the echo, "Right, looks like pulmonary valve stenosis!" the cardiologist said quietly to him.

I turned to Jonny, with worry in my eyes as I heart the prognosis, "I should have known, how could I not have known, I'm a cardiothoracic surgeon, I see these things everyday" I said to Jonny, who quickly looked at me, "Don't blame yourself Jac, we will get though it!" Jonny quickly replied. Mr T and the cardiologist then looked at us both, preparing themselves on how they were to break the news, "Ok Jac, Jonny, we've both studied the echo, and we have found out that they baby has pulmonary valve stenosis, this is where the pulmonary valve, controlling the blood flow on the right side of the heart pumping chamber is very narrow, meaning the right side of the chamber is working harder to pump the blood through to the lungs through the narrowed valve…" he explained, knowing what he was saying, but we needed to hear it, we needed to register the information, "…your baby's valve is very narrow, we are going to monitor the baby very closely, but we may need to deliver as early as 33-35 weeks due to how narrow the valve is, we will try and get you to as far as possible in the pregnancy, but things are looking good." Mr T finished, those words _"…things are looking good_ were like music to our ears, we both sighed in relief, our baby was going to be ok.

…_._

**Im sorry if it seems a bit rushed and confusing, I wanted to find out more about congenital heart defects and the different types. I will continue probably up until the birth and after. **

**Hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Please R+R**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Summertime Sadness**

"… _Your baby's heart valve is very narrow, we are going to monitor the baby very closely, but we may need to deliver as early as 33-35 weeks due to how narrow the valve is, we will try and get you as far as possible in the pregnancy, but things are looking good" Mr t finished, those words, 'Things were looking good' were like music to our ears, we both sighed in relief, our baby was going to be ok…_

But one thing was eating away at me, each and every time I thought about it, it tore me apart, but I needed to ask, just for peace of mind, "Can I ask you something?" I said grabbing Mr T's attention, he turned around to face me and replied, "Yeah shoot!", … "I need to ask you this, its bugging me, but why would that doctor who attended my scan earlier, recommend that I abort my baby, if the defect wasn't that bad, and was repairable? Would you have suggested a termination of pregnancy?" I asked throwing many questions his way, "Personally, I wouldn't have recommended the termination, what I think he has done, is spotted the defect and thought the worse and tried to prepare you for the worst case scenario, I'm not saying that what they suggested was acceptable, but I assume he has done, with the right care and treatment your baby will be healthy" Mr T answered, giving me the reassurance that I needed, I then placed both of my cold hands on my tiny bump, as to protect my unborn child, I looked at Jonny who was looking a lot more happier now with our recent prognosis, "I just don't get it though, this morning we were told that our baby basically had no chance of survival due to it having fairly severe heart defect and now were being told our baby is going to be fine and has a mild heart defect, its crazy" Jonny said in his thick Scottish accent, "I'll have a word with the doctor and explain the defect, but don't worry, im going to organise weekly scans and echocardiograms with myself and the cardiologists ok!" Mr T said trying to calm Jonny down a little, "I want you to take over my care and the babies, im not having that incompetent cretin anywhere near me and my child!" I replied quickly and abruptly.

As Mr T and the cardiologist were completing all the paperwork in my medical notes, Eliot, Sacha and Mo re-entered the room, Eliot went straight over to Mr T for the diagnosis and treatment plan, "How is she, How's the baby?" he asked, "Jac's fine, all her SAT's are normal, I think the collapses were due to exhaustion and the baby, the baby has pulmonary valve stenosis, were going to do weekly scans and echo's of babys heart and try and get her to about 33-35 weeks or beyond if we can" Mr T explained to Eliot. As Eliot and Mr T were discussing a treatment plan, Mo and Sacha came over to me and Jonny, both looking worried after the recent events, and gave us each a hug in turn, which was comforting, something we both needed, as we finished all the hugging, they both sat at either side of the bed,

"Well, what did Mr T say? Is the baby ok? Are you going to be ok?" Mo asked, still with worry in her voice, I looked at Jonny, who had grabbed my hand with a smile on his face, "Everythings going to be ok, the baby still has a heart defect, but its pulmonary valve stenosis, the right valve is very narrow which is causing the right pumping chamber to work a little harder than the left side, but our baby's going to be just fine!" Jonny said as he placed one hand lovingly over Jac's bump. Mo and Sacha's faces light up with relief and happiness for their best friends, "Aww Jonny Mac, Jac I'm so happy for you both, Baby Janny is going to be ok!" Mo said leaning in to hug the both of them simultaneously, "Sacha, also leant in for a cuddle, overcome with emotion, "Guys im so pleased" he said, his voice breaking as the tears began to roll down his face, "Oh Sacha, stop, I think we've done enough crying for an entire lifetime!" I said trying not to cry myself, I don't think I have anymore tears to cry,"They're going to get me to around 33-35 weeks gestation and concider delivering her early depending on the state of her heart" I added, Jonny Mo and Sacha looked confused, "Her?" Sacha asked, "How do you know it's a girl" jonny added, Jac looked at all three, "I saw on the scan when they were finding the heart, were having a little girl" She replied, almost glowing.

A few moments later Mr T and Eliot turned around to face myself and Jonny, "Right Jac, I'm going to discharge you, under one condition, ok, you must go home, and have the rest of the week off to rest!" Eliot said with a serious, yet concerned tone in his voice, "Jonny I want you to stay with her, you take the week off to and take good care of her and that baby of yours ok?" Eliot Adding, "I promise I will Eliot, I'm not going to let her out of my sight!" Jonny replied as I rolled my eyes, not even attempting to protest as I know he will argue the point with me, Mr T and Eliot then left the room, taking with them all of the equipment that they had used and the notes, Jonny then turned to face me and knelt down, "Now, you're staying at mine, and we are selling that god damn bike!" Jonny said sounding pretty serious, "Who said I'm selling my bike?" I said trying to protest against him, knowing that he was serious, but I thought I would test him to see how much he really meant it, Mo and Sacha stood there, giggling to themselves about the little tiff we were having, "What ever Jonny, I don't care as long the baby is fine I don't care!" I replied, giving in to his request, he stood there looking stunned that I had actually given in, "Thank you!" He said, before kissing me on the lips.

Mo and Sacha sat there talking amongst themselves, until both of their pagers went off, "Right were going to get off, there's been a major RTA on Holby main road, take care both of you!" Mo said as both her and Sacha gave us a quick cuddle before leaving the room.

….

**I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little boring, I found it a little difficult to think up anything. I hope you enjoy reading it and ill update soon, need to think of some good things to happen.**

**Please R + R xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Summertime sadness

Chapter 4

…_Mo and Sacha sat there talking amongst themselves, until both of their pagers went off, "Right were going to get off, there's been a major RTA on holby main road, take care, both of you!" Mo said as both her and Sacha gave us a quick cuddle before shooting off…_

After they had left, the room stood silent for a few moments, it felt nice to have a moments silence, just me and Jonny, so we could register todays events, so we had the chance to get to grips that not even 3 hours ago our whole world was torn apart when we were told that out baby has a heart defect and the only thing we could do was to terminate the pregnancy, only to be told hours later, that she was fine, that she was going to be ok and the defect wasn't life threatening and was treatable.

Jonny then shuffled onto the bed next to me, I wriggled over to give him some extra room for him squeeze on, "Well…" Jonny said, letting out a big sigh as he got comfy, "… I don't know about you but, today certainly didn't pan out how I expected it to have!" He finished, turning to face me as he said it, I lay there, letting out a small smile, before I finally answered, "I had planned for a better outcome!" Jonny smiled as he moved onto his side, shuffling one arm behind my back and gently resting the other gently next to mine on top of my bump, where our baby lay, safely and oblivious to the commotion and drama of todays events. We both lay there for a while, just staring into each others eyes, "I do love you Jac!" Jonny said softly, "I love you too Jonny and I love our Daughter!" I said, trying not to cry again as my hormones were getting the best of me again, we both smiled at each other, I then placed a kiss gently on his lips before snuggling up into his warm chest, I felt safe with Jonny, I had never felt this safe in a long while, but Jonny was different, Jonny made me feel confident, he made me feel comfortable in my own skin and many more things, this is why…. This is why I love him and I desperately wanted to settle down, have children and eventually get married, I think, in fact I know Jonny is the person I want to do all those things with, we already have a perfect baby girl on the way, who we both love so much, I've found my prince charming, however annoying and stupid he can be, I don't care, that is why I love him.

I lay there thinking, I lay there looking in to the father of my daughter's eyes, thinking about how lucky I was to have him in my life, a part of my life, even though I have been such a bitch towards him recently and it hasn't fazed him, he has still been by my side, through all my ups and downs, I know how much he cares about me, I am happy and proud to be having his baby, our daughter who we love ever so much. A few moments later I finally spoke, "How about we…!" I said before pausing, making sure this is what I wanted, as I thought, I knew it was right, by this point Jonny was looking at me with a confused expression on his face, "… How about we move in together?" Jonny's confused expression soon turned into a happy, glowing expression, "Really? Into my shoebox of a flat?" Jonny said, I could see how much this meant to him, I knew how much he longed to settle down and have children and be happy, little did he know, I wanted the exact same thing, I had just never let him know how I felt about the whole topic and I wanted him to happy. "Yes lets move in, you can move into mine, I have a spare room for the baby and there's more than enough room for all your stuff, or… we can look for our own place, our first family home!" I replied beaming with happiness. Jonny was speechless, a first for Jonny Maconie, the man who has an answer for everything, he leant in and gave me a kiss gently on my lips before hugging me tightly, "You going soft on me Naylor?... I love you Jac… I am so happy, now all I need is for you to be my wife!" he whispered into my ear, as he continued to hug me tightly, "Is that a proposal Maconie?" I said jokingly as I looked directly into his eyes, he then threw me another confused look, "Do you want it to be a proposal darling!" he answered back, I looked at him and smiled, leaving him in suspense for a moment for my own amusement, "Well seeing as we are having a baby together and are moving in together, yeah I want to do it, but… you'll have to do it properly!" I finally said, his eyes started to well up again, "Oh Naylor!. I do lo…!" Jonny said before I interrupted him, ""Shut up Jonny!" I said before kissing him passionately, we then lay there in each other's arms for a while.

A little while later, I faintly heard Eliot's and Mr T's voices, slowly approaching the door which lead to my room. A few seconds later the door opened and the pair entered the room, "How are you two feeling now?" Eliot asked clutching onto my medical notes and the IPad, we both nodded to him, before Jonny answered, "We both ok!" He smiled, before looking at me and my bump. "Good…!" Eliot said looking through the notes, "… ok Jac, we are going to discharge you, but! You are to go straight home, Jonny I want you to go with her please, both of you have been given the rest of the week off, I don't want to see you on the ward ok?!" Eliot said looking at us both with a little smirk on his face, we both smiled, "I promise I won't step foot on the ward!" I said, laughing slightly. "Right Mr Thompson is going to talk through with you both about the next steps and your treatment plan for the duration of the pregnancy ok?" Eliot said, passing Mr T the medical notes and the treatment plan, before leaving the room. Mr T then sat on the chair next to the bed, flicking through the notes, "Ok then Ms Naylor…" Mr T started, "Call me Jac!" I said as he looked at myself and Jonny. "… Ok Jac, me, Professor Hope and the Paeds Cardiologist have come up with a treatment plan for you for the rest of the pregnancy, we are going to make you weekly appointments for an ultrasound and foetal echocardiograms to check how baby is growing and how the heart is functioning, we are going to try and leave the pregnancy as long as possible, but we may need to deliver early…" Mr T continued, "How early is early Mr T?" Jonny said, holding my hand tightly, looking at Mr T, "It could be as early as 34- 35 weeks, it all depends on how baby's heart is coping, also, depending on how narrow the pulmonary valve is, we may need to perform a small procedure soon after the birth, where we will do a cardiac catheterisation, where a small balloon is inserted into the valve to aid the blood flow to the pumping chamber, we shouldn't need to do an open heart surgery, but it can be expected!" Mr T explained….

…_._

**Sorry about not updating in a while, ive been busy with the new term starting at work. I hope you like this chapter, and ill update probably next weekend.**

**Please R and R xxx**

**Any suggestions on names will be great and whether to have Maconie or Naylor as a last name x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summertime Sadness**

**Chapter 6**

…"_it could be as early as 34-35 weeks, it all depends on how baby's heart is coping, also depending on how narrow the pulmonary valve is, we may need to perform a small procedure soon after the birth, were we will do a cardiac catheterisation, where a small balloon is inserted into the valve to aid the blood flow to the pumping chamber, we shouldn't need to do open heart surgery but it can be expected!" Mr T explained…_

Mr T then stood up and stood next to the bed, where I and Jonny were now sitting, "If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask me ok? I'm going to go and get your discharge papers and make a phone call to Hansen to explain the situation ok? I'll be back in a few moments!" Mr T said before he left the room, I sat there, still in shock, I know the next few months are going to be tough and emotionally challenging, but the outcome and prognosis is better than we were told earlier on today. "Right Jac, you are staying at mine for the time being, no buts! And that's an order!" Jonny said as he looked at me with a little smile on his face, I couldn't take him seriously, as I looked into his eyes I knew he was trying to cheer me up and lighten my mood, which he was succeeding in doing so, I burst out laughing, "What's so funny Jac I'm being serious I'm driving us both home to our home, for the time being before we look for our own place together!" Jonny said placing his hands on his hips, before sitting next me again on the bed.

5 minutes later Mr T re-entered the room, carrying some sheets of paper and a pen, "Hello, I've got your discharge papers and sick note, Mr Hannssen is aware that your both having time off together and has authorised it!" He said closing the doors behind him. "Ok Jac, you need to rest for the next few days, no heavy lifting, no extreme exercise, just rest, you don't have to stay in bed all day every day, just take it easy!" Mr T added before handing me the discharge papers to sign, "Here you go!" I said passing them back to him, as I sat up. "You're free to go, both of you, take care!" Mr T said before leaving the room.

We both sat there on the bed for a moment after he left the room, I placed my hand on Jonny's, "We're going to be ok! We can get through this, can't we?" I said, still holding on to Jonny's hand a little tighter than before, Jonny then wriggled around to face me, placing his free hand softly on my cheek, so I faced him, "We are going to be just fine sweet heart, we are going to get through this, we have to be strong for our little girl, she really needs it right now, I'm here for you Jac, you need to let me help you, I'm not going anywhere!" Jonny said, looking into my tear filled eyes, I could feel all the emotion coming back to me as I heard those words being spoken to me, I really wanted to let him in, I really wanted him to help me out and tell me every things going to be ok, I trust him. As the tears were flooding down my face, Jonny pulled me in closer to him, tightly, so I felt secure and safe, as I snuggled into his chest, "I love you Maconie!" I said clinging onto his shirt tightly.

After a while we both got ready to head home, Jonny grabbed my hand and waist and helped me up off of the bed and led me towards the door, picking up our NHS jackets and phones off of the bedside table as we passed them, we then made our way up the long corridor, slowly, as I felt a bit unsteady on my feet, and headed towards the locker room, to collect out belongings, as we stepped into the locker room, we both headed for our lockers which were next to each other, "Jonny, I haven't got anything clothes or anything at your house!" I said, suddenly realising that I hadn't stayed at his flat in well over a month, "Ok, we will make a detour to yours on the way to mine and pick up a few bits for the week, oh and I need to pop to Tesco's to pick up some bits, ok?" Jonny said as he closed his locker, turning to take my bag off of me, "Yes that's fine!" I replied as I closed my locker. We both then left the locker room and made our way to the lift, as we stood there waiting for the lift to arrive, Jonny moved closer towards me and grabbed my hand, as he faced me, giving me a reassuring look, I stood there for a moment thinking, I need him, I need Jonny to help me, we need to help each other, we then smiled at each other, before we stepped into the lift.

As we reached the ground floor, Jonny stopped and looked at me, "Do you want a coffee before we leave?" he asked, I stood there looking at him, "If you want me to vomit in your car, go ahead" I said, smiling at him, he then went to fetch us both a hot chocolate, giggling to himself as he did so. As I waited for him to come back, I stood there, cradling my bump, "Everythings going to be ok, my precious little girl, mummy and daddy are going to protect you…. Daddy is going to make everything ok!" I whispered as I held my tiny bump. Jonny then returned with the hot chocolate, and we made our way to the car. As we got to the car Jonny opened the boot to place our bags and belongings in before, he walked round to open the door for me, "Thank you!" I said as I climbed into the car, he then shut the door and walked around to the other side before getting in, he then started the engine, as soon as he did that, 'Just give me a reason' came on the radio, loudly, we both jumped as it took us by surprise….

…

**Hope you enjoy reading this, sorry if it's a bit muddled and doesn't make sense,**

**Please R and R xxx**


End file.
